


Grocery shopping

by IsabellaNJW



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW





	Grocery shopping

I was sitting inside of a shopping cart in the middle of the mildly crowded supermarket, my legs dangling from the front end of it. And you know what? If we rule out the embarrassment factor related to the fact that I'm twenty years old, it felt pretty damn amazing. So far, only a few things were in the cart. Besides me, that is. A few shampoos and soaps, one outrageously large box of chocolate cereal and some coffee. I was waiting for Ross to pick out the cookies he wanted, since I couldn't get up without dropping all groceries we had so far on the floor.

„You're gonna take the chocolate chip ones, why are you even thinking about it?“ I sighed and glanced at Ross, who was standing in the middle of aisle 1, which was filled with all sorts of cookies and cakes, contemplating which boxes we needed.

Our trips to the grocery store were one of the best parts of living with Ross. I don't know if I thought that way because it resulted in having a lot of food in our flat, or if it was because of the fact that we always had fun. It was probably both.

„You're right.“, he nodded and took two boxes of chocolate chip cookies.

„Can you take some Oreos too?“ I questioned, taking the boxes he handed to me.

„Double stuffed?“

„Are you really asking me that?“ I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

„Double stuffed it is.“, he gave me the box and I gladly took it.

As he walked behind me so he could roll the cart down, I frowned. „You forgot those cookies with vanilla and coconut. You know I need those.“

I could hear an exhale behind me. „You're a cookie monster.“

I cleared my throat and asked „Why would you say that?“ in a deep, growly voice, trying to imitate the Cookie Monster.

He turned around with the box in his hand, laughing so much he threw his head back.

„I can't believe you are the dork I choose to love.“, Ross chuckled and wheeled me forward.

I sniggered to myself and thought about opening the cookies. I decided against it.

As we were heading towards fruits and veggies, Ross leaned forward, his whole chest now pressed against my back and his head resting on my shoulder as he guided the cart slowly onwards. I smiled to myself as he pecked my cheek.

„So, what are we having for dinner today?“ Ross asked as he parked me in front of some kale and broccoli.

„We could make some chicken and veggies. Maybe broccoli and carrots.“, I suggested and he crinkled his nose adorably.

„I don't like broccoli.“, Ross whined.

„You're a child, Ross. Get the broccoli.“

„Says the one inside the shopping cart, hugging her Oreos.“, he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. „We're not eating healthy enough. We need to get something that's not frozen this time.“

„Fine.“, he agreed and began to choose the vegetables he liked. He even got the broccoli.

We also took some fruit and then moved along the aisles.

„Get some gummy bears, too.“, I reminded him, as he was picking the snacks for our stash.

„You always puke when you eat gummy bears.“, Ross turned around to look at me.

„That was just two times.“, I defended myself. „And the second time was when we were at that party and they were actually filled with vodka, so that doesn't count.“

Ross sniggered. „That was funny until I had to hold your hair up and rub your back while you puke your guts out.“

„Yeah...“, I looked down, a bit blushing now in shame. „Sorry about that.“

„No worries.“, he shrugged and went over to me, pecking my lips sweetily so I was sure he was okay with taking care of me, even when I'm puking and looking all disgusting.

„No gummy bears, then.“, I laughed as I stared at him.

„Good.“, he nodded, smiling.

He looked so amazing, even in such a simple moment. Everyone thought Ross looked hot when they saw him in magazines and while performing. And while he does look incredibly attractive then, he looks the same way even now, when he's wearing his grey beanie, a few strands of his blonde hair poking out of it, with his sweatpants hanging low on his waist and in a simple black tee. I adored the way he dressed, the way he talked and smiled. He was mesmerizing.

„Why are you staring at me?“ Ross was grinning.

„Because you're handsome.“, I replied simply, smiling too.

He just winked at me and turned around to pick out a few more snacks. Although he tried to hide it, I know I made him red in the cheeks a little.

After about fifteen minutes, we were done. My whole body started to ache from the uncomfortable position I was sitting in and from all the stuff that was on me. Turns out, carts really do have a purpose and they're not really meant for adults to sit in while their buy their groceries. It was a revelation, really.

We got the plastic bags in the car and then drove off to the nearest Starbucks. It was sort of a tradition, us getting coffee and some cakes after we do our groceries. Ross laughed when I called it a 'prize for adulting well', even though it was a pretty lame joke.

„You know what I just realized?“ Ross asked as he took a sip of his iced frapuccino.

We were sitting at the table outside, just relishing in the sunshine and the fact that we have a few days off so we could be lazy together.

„That frapuccinos are the best beverage there is?“ I asked after taking a few sips of mine through a green straw.

„No.“, he chuckled and shook his head at my silliness. „I realized that it's almost our one year anniversary of living together.“

I beamed at him when I realized he's right.

„We should throw a party to celebrate!“ I said excitedly. It was partially because of the sugar.

„We should.“, he agreed, his brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

„I know a few things we could make.“, I already started planning. „I could make cheesecake and we could order pizzas...“

I thought for a moment.

„And, most importantly...“, I grinned and made a dramatic pause. „Jello shots!“

„Those are just vodka gummy bears in disguise.“, Ross laughed at me.

„Exactly.“, I nodded as he laughed even louder.


End file.
